The present invention relates to locking systems for doors, particularly to safe door multi-bolt systems wherein a number of bolt sets, normally three--for the upper, side and bottom of the door--are simultaneously operated to lock the safe. More specifically, the invention concerns means for securing the bolts in their locked position against forceful withdrawal thereof from outside the safe during an attempted burglary.